


Eliza's Revenge

by Firetamer30



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hinted Wyatt Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Pranks, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30
Summary: Eliza didn't always agree with everything that Zed did, But he was still one of her best friends. Of course he told her what the Acey's did to his and Addison's letters. But she wouldn't let it be dropped like it was nothing. No, she was going to do something about it. But in order to do that, she was going to need some nighttime help.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus & Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Eliza's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so late at night. I did fix any mistakes I could find. Over all I like how it all came out and I hope you all do to.

Eliza had been busy helping Zed with his presidential campaign for the last few weeks. This also gave her time to spend with Zed and found out why Addison hadn’t been sending letters back to him. She had to watch her friend look heart broken and seem optimistic, for the two weeks his girlfriend was away at cheer camp. It took everything in her power not to yell at the girl when she saw them arguing about Zombies not going to Prawn and that she wouldn’t go if he couldn’t; and it all honestly made her forgive the overly chipper happy girl. Not to mention that since he seemed happy about her being back, she didn’t want to spoil his happy mood.

But what she found out later, made her blood, figuratively speaking, boil. It was the Aceys! Two of the same that had taken her computer and shut down Zed, Bonzo, and her own Z-bands at the homecoming game! It was one thing to mess with her, and her things. But they went and messed with her friends! This meant war! 

However, she couldn’t do anything until after the election, and then there was the whole werewolves and equality that she couldn’t turn down being a part of. She knew where the werewolves were coming from, after Addison explained it all to her. And then Zed reinforced the point by pointing out, that not only was she right about being proud Zombies, but that the werewolves were the same. So, they all went to prawn and got the moonstone back and found out that Addison is not a werewolf. Which, if she was being honest, the girl didn’t scream werewolf, even with the makeover. 

But now everything was said and done. It was time to put the plan she had put on the back burner, into effect! But in order to get it all done, she needed some help. And who better to help out, than her new friends, the werewolves. 

Monday at school, she was happy to see Wyatt, Willa, and Wynter all sitting around a table during free period. They hadn’t joined any clubs yet and the computer club didn’t meet on Mondays. So, it was the perfect time to get them in on her plan against the Aceys. “Hey!” She spoke up as she got closer.

“Hey Eliza.” The three greeted simultaneously.

“What’s new?” Wynter asked as she moved to the side, allowing Eliza to sit beside her.

“I was wondering if you could help me with something. Now, I know how it’s going to sound, but just hear me out first as to why, and then you are welcome to turn me down if you want.” She quick said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“We’ll at least hear you out. What do you need help with?” Willa asked, leaning in, seemingly intrigued. 

“Before you guys ran into Addison and the others in the woods, she was away at cheer camp for two weeks. She, as you know, is dating Zed, and they were sending each other letters to keep in touch while she was gone. Except they weren’t getting each other’s letters. The three groupies, that follow Bucky around, shredded all of their letter when they were in the mail. They then made pom poms out of them and gave them to Addison during the last few days of camp. The fact that those three did something so cruel to our friends, makes me want to take me z-band off and go after them. But, that would set all of Zed and Addison’s hard work on proving we are all equal down the drain. So instead, I have a plan. It will prove a point and it won’t harm anyone. At least not physically.” She paused in her explanation to see all three wolves had angry looks on their faces.

“Let me get this straight. Three cheerleaders destroyed love letters between Addison and Zed? And you want to get revenge on them?” Wyatt asked quietly.

“I understand if you don’t want to get involved.” Eliza said pulling her bag closer to her like she was getting ready to get up.

“Oh, no. You misunderstand us.” Wynter said putting a hand on Eliza’s wrist to keep her at the table.

“I know the three you’re talking about. They get a kick out of making not only Addison miserable, but Zed too. We may not know Zed as well as Addison, but he did prove to be just as trustworthy as she is. Even if it did take him longer to trust us.” Willa assured her.

“Zed is very protective of Addison; you all know that. But he also won’t do anything that he knows will upset her. Like getting some well-deserved payback on those three devils.” Eliza explained a bit, seeing that they were going to ask why he wasn’t in on this. “So, they will be in the dark until the end result. I’ll probably get chewed at by both of them, but it will be worth it in the end.”

The three shared a look at the ‘chewed’ comment before looking back at her, trying not to question it. “We’re in, what would you like us to do?” Willa asked quietly.

Eliza looked around, making sure no one was listening in before moving closer and whispering. “What you do best. Meet me at the gates of Zombietown tonight, around eleven. I’ll explain from there.” With a nod from the three she smiled and got up to get to her next class that would be starting in roughly ten minutes. “Thanks guys. I’ll see you later.” she added before walking off.

That evening, Eliza was at the gates with a small wagon with two rubber barrels, some hose, a pump on each barrel, and a type of nozzle. It didn’t take long for the wolves to show up. Wynter tapped Eliza on the shoulder making the zombie jump a little bit. “Sorry.” Wynter whispered sheepishly.

“No problem, thanks for coming.” She said addressing the other two along with Wynter.

“So, what’s the plan?” Willa asked, eyeing the wagon of stuff.

“And what is all that stuff in the wagon, it stinks.” Wyatt said, covering his nose in his jacket.

“I promise, when I use this, you won’t be near it.” Eliza assured them. “All you guys have to do, it sneak into the three bedrooms and grab all of their school clothes, outfits, cheer uniforms, anything that they could wear to school. Then you’re going to bring it back to a secluded area that we are going to. When I’m done, all you have to do is bring the clothes back.” Eliza explained as she grabbed the handle of the wagon and got ready to pull it along.

“That’s it?” Willa asked a little confused.

“You guys are the best at sneaking around and you can see better in the dark than I can. Not to mention that the three of you can each take one house and get back to me in no time. If it was just me, I would have to go to each house, sneak in, grab their clothes, sneak out, do the prank, and get everything back before dawn.” Eliza explained, now pulling the wagon behind her. They started walking in a seemingly random direction before the three realized that they were headed towards the area where the power plant once was.

“Why are we headed towards the old power plant area?” Wynter asked a little confused.

“We zombies used to hold mash parties there, the walls were covered in paint and wording. No one will notice a bit more.” She grinned back at her.

“I would have just shredded their clothes and left them with nothing but rags as they suffer in the cold!” Wynter said making all of them stop and got looks from the other three. “Too much?”

“A little.” Eliza said before resuming their walk.

“Bad wolf, bad wolf.” Wynter reprimanded herself before Wyatt pulled her along after the alpha and zombie girl.

It wasn’t much longer before they reached a large section of rubble that was covered in Zombie tongue words and symbols. “Wow. All of these are different words?” Willa asked surprised.

“Yup. We have a rich language. So much so, that it’s hard to translate it all. And often words sound the same but mean something completely different.” She explained as she pulled something out of her pocket. “Now, I circled the three houses that you need to go two. The closest one is Stacey’s, then J.C.’s, and finally the one closest to the school is Lacey’s. Wynter, can you grab Stacey’s clothes, she’s the closest to here and if my information is correct, she has the most clothes. Wyatt can grab J.C.’s clothes so he doesn’t come across any inappropriate female clothes, and Willa can grab Lacey’s clothes. I’m going to set up here and then you all can go to higher ground until I’m done. The smell fades when it dries so you don’t have to worry about the smell when you bring it all back.”

“You got it. We’ll, be back before you know it.” Willa assured before they moved out and blending into the darkness. Eliza couldn’t help but smile to herself as she grabbed the hidden poles and string from the sides of the wagon and got to work setting up her workspace.

Wyatt was the first to get back. He noticed the three separate areas of poles and string. “You really thought this all through, huh?”

“Of course, I did. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. These two girls also hacked into my computer and shut off our Z-bands at the homecoming game. J.C. may be new, but he didn’t stop the two from ruining the letters.” She explained easily.

“What did you do to the girls that disabled the z-bands? Like back when they did that.” He asked. A bit curious as to how diabolical some of her plans can be. 

“I didn’t. The two girls blamed the boy, who J.C. replaced, and he got transferred to another school after he was expelled for endangering everyone at the game.” Eliza said bitterly as she took some of the clothes and started hanging them on the lines.

Wyatt didn’t say anything after that, just started helping Eliza with putting clothes on the lines. By the time they had placed the last pair of pants on the lines, Wynter came back carrying a lot of clothes. “A little help?” she called, before she tripped on a stone and the pile of clothes came to the ground in front of the larger grouping of poles and string.

“That right there is perfect Wynter, thanks.” Eliza said heading over and placing dress, shirt, skirt and uniform pieces on the string. Wyatt quickly helping her as well.

“I’m just, gonna, catch my, breathe.” Wynter said breathing hard. “That girl, has, so many, outfits.”

“I warned you, but at least she isn’t the farthest.” Eliza said with a grin.

“True.” Wynter said standing up straight and helping put the clothes on the lines.

The pieces went up faster than J.C.’s thanks to the extra set of hands. They only had to wait a few minutes, after the last skirt went up, for Willa to get back. “Here you go. Let me tell you, that girl has to wear at least a bottle of perfume a day, her room stinks of nothing but.” She complained as she tried to clear out her sensitive nose. “If it seeped into my fur, I will not be a happy alpha!” Willa complained.

“Thanks a lot Willa. You only have to go back once. I was going to do Stacey’s clothes first because she has so many, but I guess I’ll do Lacey’s so Wynter can help you bring it all back. It will cut the time in half too.” Eliza decided.

“So where can we wait while you do what you’re gonna do?” Wynter asked eyeing the barrels.

“You guys can wait up on the hill, the wind isn’t blowing tonight. I’ll be the first to get hit with the smell if the wind starts blowing and I can warn you to move.” She pointed up to the hill where the back of the power plant used to be against.

“Alright, just wave us down when the first batch is ready.” Willa said before the three headed up the hill.

Eliza pulled a mask from her bag and covered her face before pumping one of the barrels and sending paint into the connecting hose and air painting nozzle. The first color was the base. Once that was dry, she turned to the second barrel and got to work on the more detailed parts of her plan. Sayings in zombie as well as some phrases in English. The more humiliating saying on the cheer uniforms in more obvious locations, as well as two words in Zombie on the backs of the shirt section of the uniform. 

As she finished the base coat for J.C.’s clothes, she went over to check on Lacey’s clothes to see if they were dry. Smiling, she waved them down and started taking the clothes off the sting.

Moments later Wynter and Willa were down and helping gather the clothes. Together, they each took a pile and quickly headed back to Lacey’s house. Wyatt stayed, kind of like a look out, while Eliza got back to painting the sayings and phrases on the pants and shirts of J.C.’s clothes. His phrases weren’t as harsh, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t true or exaggerated.

By the time the paint dried on the last of J.C.’s clothes, Eliza was halfway through Stacey’s clothes, and Willa and Wynter had finally returned. Wyatt had no problem taking back J.C.’s clothes on his own, giving the two wolves a break from their long walk.

It took longer to get through Stacey’s clothes but once that last uniform shirt was done, she grinned and started packing up all of her things while the clothes dries. Taking out the poles and rolling up the string was simple, especially when the three werewolves assisted with the clean-up. Once everything from the first two spots was back on the wagon, she checked the clothes to make sure they were all dry. With a grin on her face she started taking down the clothes and gathering them neatly in a pile. While the girls gathered the clothes, Wyatt took the poles out and wrapped up the string before putting them with the rest of the supplies on the wagon.

Once everything was done, it didn’t even look like anyone had been there. Eliza smiled at her friend before speaking. “I can’t thank you enough for all your help tonight.”

“It was no problem Eliza. Addison is basically part of the pack and we don’t stand around and let others threaten or hurt members of our pack.” Willa explained over the pile of clothes in her hands. 

“Still, thanks. I don’t think I could have done this without you. After dropping the clothes off, you can go home or do whatever. I’m leaving here and heading back to my place to get some sleep before my alarm wakes me up. I’ll see you all at school tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The three said together with grins. They said their good nights and headed off to their own destinations. The wolves put all of the clothes back where Wynter found them and actually headed back to the den for the night. It was only hours until sunrise after all, and they needed some sleep before school.

Eliza made it back to her house without anyone noticing. She pulled the wagon behind the house and covered it with a tarp before climbing up to her bedroom and passing out on her bed. All of her hard work was worth it. She couldn’t wait to see the Acey’s reactions when they came to school in a few short hours.

The next morning at school, Stacey and J.C. were the first to show up outside of school’s front entrance, in their cheer uniforms. Well, their repainted, cheer uniforms. Instead of the white, pink and light green colors that made up the uniform, the white was now purple, the school logo was left alone, but there was dark green writing all over the purple on the front, back and sides of not only the shirts, but skirt and pants as well. They tried to play it off like it was intentional; but given that most of the saying were rude, people didn’t buy it. Eliza wanted to say something, she really did. But doing so would bring attention to herself, and if she did that, it would lead back to her friends. She couldn’t have that.

Just as Stacey and J.C. came into ear shot, Lacey came running up to them, also in her newly painted cheer uniform. “It happened to you as well?” she asked quietly, in hopes that others couldn’t hear her. Thanks to her zombie hearing, she knew exactly what she said.

“Shush! If we don’t look like it bothers us, the culprit will come clean and we can blame them. It’s a school uniform after all.” Stacey said smugly. 

“But what about all of my other clothes? They all have the same writing on them.” Lacey quietly whined.

“They can pay for those too.” She added before flipping her hair and looking as though nothing was wrong. As they headed into the school a zombie saw their backs and gasped in shock. They quickly whispered, to the person next to them, what was written on the three cheerleaders backs.

Eliza could only grin to herself as she was greeted by the three werewolves. “It working?” Willa whispered as she sat next to her.

“At least one Zombie noticed the writing on the back and told someone who didn’t understand it. It’s only a matter of time before word gets around to everyone in school.” She told them as she saw the retreating backs of the three cheerleaders.

“What does it say?” Wyatt asked a little curious.

“What does what say?” a new voice asked, making the four face the newcomer.

“Hey Zed. Someone did something to three of the cheerleader’s uniforms. They have words in zombie and English all over them. Wyatt wanted to know what they said, but I didn’t get a very good look. Only cheer leaders I bother to associate with are Addison and Bree, and the three that passed weren’t them.” She said calmly.

“Someone wrote all over the cheerleader’s uniforms?” Zed asked really surprised. “I wonder who would do such a thing?” He thought about it for a moment before looking back at the small group. “I better warn Addison. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Zed said before hurrying off.

Once well out of ear shot, Eliza let out a breath. That had been too close. She didn’t like lying to her friend, but she didn’t want to say anything until he and Addison saw what was written on the uniforms. Especially the backs. “That was to close for comfort. I’ll tell you what it says around lunch or free period. It’s too risky right now.” She explained looking around to see if any of their other friends were nearby. Thankfully no one else was.

“We get it. We’ll see you later, Eliza.” Willa said, before they got up and headed inside.

“See ya.” She waved them off before looking back down at her computer that she had open to nothing in particular. She had just wanted to seem busy when the three cheerleaders passed so it didn’t look like she was waiting for them to arrive. Closing any windows, she had open, she powered down her computer and gathered her things before heading inside.

As predicted, by lunch, the whole school was whispering about what was written on the Acey’s uniforms. Some of the zombie words on the skirts or pants say things like, pompous, self-absorbed, egocentric, despicable, judge-y, and others along the same lines. But what was written on the back, was the piece de la resistance. 

As the three passed a table of humans, zombies, and werewolves, one said werewolf stood up and stopped them in their tracks. “Can I help you?” Lacey asked haughtily. 

“Just wanted to say, I love your new outfits. They really suit all of you.” The werewolf said with a grin. They had said it loud enough for the whole Cafeteria could hear them. Students burst into laughter as they realized what they had said.

“So, you finally decided to come out and say something.” She said angrily. “You’re going to pay for what you did!”

“What? Give you a compliment?” The werewolf asked slightly confused and wondering if the cheerleader had lost their mind.

“For ruining our uniforms!” She yelled at them.

Everyone burst into more laughter as they listened to the stupid teen. “I don’t know where you get your info from, but I couldn’t have done that! I hate paint. Werewolves have sensitive noses and can’t stand strong smells, like the chemicals used in modern paint. You’re barking up the wrong tree.”

This gained a few howls of praise from the werewolves, and laughter from the others that understood the joke. Just as everyone started to calm down, the doors to the cafeteria opened again and in walked Zed and Addison. Everyone was completely and eerily silent.

Zed actually had half a mind to slowly walk backwards, out the way they came, taking Addison with him. But before he could, Stacey stormed up to them. Mostly Addison, considering she was now Cheer captain. “I bet this is all your doing!”

“What?” Addison asked before taking a closer look at her uniform. “Oh, my gosh! What happened?!” she asked surprised. 

That’s when Zed noticed all of the English and zombie words written all over her uniform. His eyes then traveled to the other three and saw different words, also in zombie and English on their uniforms. Stacey’s next words brought him back to the girl who was now interrogating his girlfriend.

“Don’t play all innocent with me! Just because you’re cheer captain doesn’t mean you get to do these kinds of stunts to your teammates!” Stacey all but yelled at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Addison said honestly.

“I’m going to report you to the principle! Then we’ll see who is cheer captain!” She went to storm off, but Zed stopped her.

“Just because someone pulled a prank on you and your friends, doesn’t give you the right to accuse Addison of doing it. Considering she would never consider calling anyone the names written on your clothes. For another thing, Addison can’t write Zombie, she understands spoken words, but can’t write them.” Zed pointed out.

“So, you admit to writing all of these things on our clothes!” Stacey accused of him.

“No, I didn’t! But whoever did, was right in some of the things that are written. Arrogant, self-absorbed. I know something is written on your backs, but I can’t see what it is, but I bet that is true too. My point isn’t to bring you down. But I’m not going to stand here and let you bad mouth my girlfriend for something she didn’t and wouldn’t do.” Zed reprimanded. 

Cheers filled the air as everyone listening agreed with what he said. J.C. finally spoke up. “So, if you two didn’t do it, then who did?” As he spoke he turned to face the rest of the cafeteria. Allowing his back to be turned to Zed and Addison.

Zed’s mouth dropped at the words on his back. Suddenly realizing who had done it. His eyes fell on Eliza for a moment before shooting back to J.C.’s back. Wrapping a protective arm around Addison, he bent down to whisper in her ear and told her what was written on the back of the uniforms. The brightest blush appeared on her face before her eyes fell on the girl in front of her.

“Stacey, can I see the back, please?” she asked politely.

In a huff, the girl turned sharply so her hair would fly over her shoulder in the process. “I don’t see why you would want to see your own handy work.”

“Oh, no. I wanted to make sure what was written on J.C.’s back was the same as yours.” She looked it over. The first word was what struck her. ‘Zeddisoka’. The second word was a little harder to understand and she was grateful for Zed’s translation. ‘Grogdura’. “I don’t know who did it, and we will probably never find out. But those two words, sum up exactly how you acted at Cheer camp. ‘Zeddison Haters’. You shredded our letters and made them into pompoms! You know that destroying mail, that isn’t yours, is a federal crime, right?” She said very calmly. “If I really wanted to, I could take you to court for what you did. But I won’t. Clean up your uniforms, or don’t. It doesn’t matter to me.” She turned to walk back out the door which Zed held open for her before she looked back over her shoulder. “Purple is a good color on you.” She then walked out with a grinning Zed right behind her.

The Cafeteria was completely silent as they waited for what one of the Acey’s was going to do. Finally, after a few moments, Stacey threw her food in the garbage and stormed out of the room, the other two Acey’s right behind her.

Around free period the Acey’s were no where to be found. Apparently the principle spoke with them and they were sent home. Word through the grape vine was that they had gone to get Addison and Zed in trouble and ended up having it backfire on them. J.C. got a minor week of detention, while Stacey and Lacey, who had complained more than J.C., got two weeks of suspension. This also meant they were off the school cheer squad. When word of this got to Eliza, Willa, Wyatt, and Wynter, they couldn’t hold back the snickering. They had pulled off the ultimate payback. And no one was the wiser. 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Wyatt said as he grinned at Eliza.

“Sure thing. Just know that if you do, it won’t be too long before you know it.” She playfully warned. “No one messes with my friends and family.”

Wyatt seemed to grin bigger before his sister elbowed him lightly. “I have to say.” Willa started, acting as if she didn’t just physically harm her brother. “It was a solid plan. No one will ever know.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” A new voice said.

Eliza spun in her seat and saw Zed looking down at her, his face unreadable. “Zed. Uh, hey.” Eliza said nervously. She could normally stand up to him without fear. But she knew he knew what she did.

“Let me tell you something.” He said, leaning in so that only the small group could hear his whispers. “If I find out any solid proof that this was all your doing.” He said in a rather scary, threatening voice. “I will completely deny knowing what you did.” With that said he stood up and walked away without another word.

“Remind me to never get on his bad side.” Wynter said as she seemed to cower beside Eliza. 

“I can’t tell if he’s mad at us or not.” Willa said as she watched the boy’s retreating back.

“Normally, he’s a big softy. But his inner Zombie comes out when people he cares about are threatened. Never get on Zed’s bad side. If you do, well, it was really nice knowing you.” Eliza said as she gathered her things and went to head off to her next class.

“Wyatt.” Willa said quietly, gaining her brothers attention.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Never make Eliza mad. She would make a fine addition to the pack. We just don’t want her threatening everyone in it.” she said.

“Yeah.” Wyatt said absentmindedly as they watched Eliza disappear behind the corner.


End file.
